Unspoken Words
by Bishi Hunter
Summary: Summery : “Like the tears that descend on my pale glowing white feet at night, I have unspoken words to tell you”… One early spring morning when the pale cherry blossoms begin to gracefully bloom ,Robin watched thinking about her “past” when someone walks
1. Default Chapter

**Unspoken Words**

Summery : "Like the tears that descend on my pale glowing white feet at night, I have unspoken words to tell you"… One early spring morning when the pale cherry blossoms begin to gracefully bloom ,Robin watched thinking about her "past" when someone walks in on her thoughts, and gives her a passionate hug.

A/N: I really really really really hope you like the first chapter, not only that but the whole story! Read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin so leave me alone!

Chapter one- Morning Rain

Three hundred and twenty years have passed since the coven sank into the dark Morning rain is the evil in my eyes. the truth has sunk into the waters of my heart 

"Good morning everyone!"' cried Dojima as she stretched out of her sleeping mode, "hey, where's Miho? And Robin?" asked Dojima as she walked over to her desk,

"there out on a mission, there tracking down a witch down in the slums of Japan" responded Michael as he popped in another CD into the computer to listen to.

"Miss Karasuma…I was wondering about a few things, and…" Robin looked down

she didn't continue, "hmm…what's that Robin what would you like to talk about?"

Robin gasped and looked at Miho "oh it's nothing!" and smiled, Miho looked at Robin with a concerned look splattered all over her face.

"were here-" asked robin, they stepped out of the car, "AHHH it smells" Miho gasped for air reached into her pocket and grabbed some Kleenex and passed one to Robin who had covered her face with her hands, "Arigato Karasuma san" said Robin

Karasuma nodded, "Michael where exactly in the slums of Japan are we suppose to look in? we've been walking for hours, and it seems that no one is here…and our noses are burning from the smell!" Miho's voice cracked and crumbled over their "communicators" "Could you say that again miss Karasuma? I couldn't quite here you" responded Michael "oh dam it ! Mr. Zaizen better get us some new walky talkies, these are complete crap! "oh hey Sakaki! How was your break?" asked Michael as Sakaki hung up his white jacket and collapsed onto his chair, "huh, what's wrong Sakaki?" asked Dojima Sakaki looked at Dojima's bright Worried face, "Nothing everything is fine now, I'm all good" he said then got up and went to get a coffee, "Konichwa! Konichwa! HELLO! Michael come in! are you listening to me! I'm getting pissed here!" cried Miho quite frustrated "Karasuma…are you okay?" asked Robin Miho took a deep breath, and began to cough, "I forgot that I smelt so bad" Robin laughed slightly and smiled. Then suddenly

Miho's eyes Widened "What is it mi-" A dark long hand from all the way of the back of the ally rapped Robin and grasped her tightly then both the dark figure and Robin disappeared! " ROBIN!" Yelled Miho and she began to cry as she ran down the ally in hope that she would find Robin there some where! "Robin!" She yelled again not caring

of the rancid smell, "what did she say robin! What's happening down there?" asked Sakaki, "Sakaki I need you to go down there and check out what's happening down there!" said Michael "Sure Thing" said Sakaki as he got up from his chair and grabbed his Jacket "I'm coming too" said Dojima "no, miss Dojima I need you to replace Hatori for a while, he's home sick with the flew, and I need you to be my **_attractive _**coffee girl chuckled the chief, Dojima gave him a dark look, Chief gasped as Dojima began to walk away "hey where you going!"

he cried "I'm going with Sakaki" she muttered "Sakaki grabbed Dojima's hand " No, you should stay here" "why! I wanna help Miho and Robin!" "I don't have time I have to go save Robin!" Sakaki ran towards the door "uh…be careful…Sakaki" "Kay, I will Dojima" said Sakaki and he ran off. "so where were we Miss Dojima?" the cheif said as he lifted his cup and smiled, back with Robin Robin awoke in a place of nothingness it was endless ally of Dark, Robin Got up and began to walk wondering, "_where am i?" _as she walked in the rain.


	2. The Child

**Unspoken Words**

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR in anyway, but I will have to find a way to kill the producer and the creator then cremate there heads…hey what are you looking at! Where are you going!

**!WARNING!**

**sexual content not for people under 13!**

Chapter2-The Child

Robin walked and walked and just gazed around the emptiness then suddenly the rain stopped, and Robin heard child's Laughter not the playful kind but the mean taunting kind, Then a picture came clear of an old era of Japan, and she heard crying, suddenly her heart was struck with pain and sorrow Robin walked towards the sadness "hello is anyone here?" cried Robin then through fog she saw that little girl crying. Robin Gasped that little girl looked just like her, Robin kneeled down to face her, Robin smiled and the gave the girl a loving hug, The little girl slowly began to squirm out of Robin's hug until…"Dear child you feel so much pain, and sorrow, my heart aches for you." Robin pulled her in tighter and grasped her closer and began to cry on her shoulder.

"ROBIN!ROBIN!" cried Miho as she ran through the ally then she hit something like a force field" is this where Robin is being held?" "Miho, Why did you stop?" asked Sakaki "there is a ominous force field here" said miho "miss…what is your name?" the girl said in a soft empty voice "my name is Robin, Robin Sena" Robin smiled the girl looked in Robin's eyes with fear,

"that is impossible that is my name" and the girl began to cry Robin gasped and backed away from the girl. "Robin!" Robin turned to see Amon! "Amon what are you doing here! Where are we?" asked Robin "The witch you and miho were hunting happens to be an illusion artist she makes illusions appear from deep inside your mind! Come with me Robin" Amon held his hand out, "wait" said the little girl " onichan, sister he rapped me, and you let him do this to me! now all the demons from the under world will feed on your flesh as you mate with my prostitute Amon!" "no, wait I'm confused! I don't know who you are!" suddenly Robin was stripped of her clothes her hair ribbons came undone she was on top of Amon, she blushed "Amon what is happening I am confused! Did you ape that little girl!" Amon hushed her and kissed her soft lips passionately Robin broke away and slapped him but she was to slow Amon grabbed her arm and smiled, maggots began to craw all over Robin, she struggled to get them off but they just kept on coming! "Amon help me!" she begged she began to cry "LET GO OF ME! STOP IT!" a flare of flames clashed against the barrier that Miho stood in front of,

and the barrier was broken , Robin was visible and standing in front of Robin was Miho and Sakaki, but behind her stood a dark haired child crying, robin a rose from the concrete floor,

sweating "rpbin what happened?" asked miho as she came to Robin's side, "the witch she is a child ,and she will not be forgiven!" Robin stared at the girl before her "Michael can youget us some towels down here" asked Sakaki over there communicators " sure this Sakaki" responded "Dojima, can you bring over these towels to Sakaki and Robin?" "sure thing it's better than stuffing his face with coffee!" she said as she glared at the chief "Sakaki Dojima will be right over" "kay micheal" the girl stared at robin and ran away crying, suddenly they heard a gun shot and aloud scream, Robin gasped miho handed Robin her coat then robin got up and ran towards the screaming, but then she stopped, "hey aren't you coming?" she asked the others " no we can't we know who shot it, it was Amon he was down here searching for the witch all this time" said Miho Robin nodded.

A/N: I know it was not my best chapter and it was really short but at least the other chapters will be longer! R&R


	3. The Plague

**Unspoken Words**

_Disclaimer: I do not own witch hunter robin…sob but I wish I did _

Chapter three- The Plague

_**Three hundred and twenty years have passed since the coven sank into the dark**_

_**Mind.**_

A black splatter of sadness 

_**that spreads like a dark plague.**_

Robin was lying in her room, at Nagira's place, she was lying there curled up in her blanket wondering about the other day, when her mind went nuts, when that illusion artist was actually a little child!_ "But how could that girl be me, Robin? she was raped by Amon! But no! Amon would never do these things, and it was All an illusion after all!" _those thoughts raced through her mind which caused her to cry out "insanity, the plague of insanity!" "I am the small little seed that slowly will spread and fall apart into several thousand fragments, I will spread like the plague in the late times of the devil…I must not see my friends, ever again"

Tears ran down robin's face "your not insane" Robin shot her eyes open and turned around to see Amon staring down at her naked body, half covered by her covers,

"Here, put some clothes on and put your hair up, we have a mission" said Amon as he walked out of the room, "then…what am I?" she said as she stared at Amon, Amon paused and looked back at Robin "what, what did you say?" asked Amon, Robin smiled "then what am I if I'm not crazy?" asked Robin "Robin, you are you and if it makes you feel any better that little girl was an illusion artist she only showed you your emotions and-" Amon was cut "she said that she was me! and if that is true doesn't that mean that they were her emotions to?" cried Robin "Robin are you trying to make this situation even more confusing! Just get dressed and let's go"

cried Amon then he walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

… "Amon… I'm sorry"

A/N: I know my chapters are pretty short…and a little odd and confusing…TT; but

trust me it will get better and longer!…hey wait isn't that what I said last time! OMG I lied to y self and to you the important person! But there is a reason! I have writers block sob but there is a solution! Off to divX BE BACK SOON! R&R


End file.
